<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elementals by Husky13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497217">Elementals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husky13/pseuds/Husky13'>Husky13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Crafted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elemental Magic, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husky13/pseuds/Husky13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>11 people came into this world as holders of the elements. Their jobs are to protect the normal people, and keep the world in complete balance, with their powers, though they hide in the forest where they appeared away from people out of fear. These holders will have to go through trials and tribulations, and sustain complete balance. But they can't do it without each other.</p>
<p>I do not own anyone except my original characters (not named in the character list).</p>
<p>I will be using the Minecraft personas for every character mentioned, besides my OC's. Do not ship real people.</p>
<p>The poems at the beginning of the "Origins" chapters are all part of a poem I wrote myself for this story specifically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derp Ssundee/Crainer, Green/OC, Jerome Aceti/Mitch Hughes, Jess/Yellow, John | ThatGuyBarney/Michael | RedVacktor, Parker Coppins/Shelby Grace, Preston/Rob, Quentin/Ian, Ross Botsford/Max LaPlume, Seto/Jason, Sky/Ty, Vik/Lachlan, blue/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elementals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The wind in my hair</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The best thing in the air</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The calmness I feel</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I didn't have to steal..."</em>
</p>
<p>I woke up in a weird place and tried taking a step forward, but a screen with a blank person came up in front of me instead. I saw a stylus next to the screen and picked it up before designing the person. He had brown hair in a ponytail, a black and grey shirt, black finger-less gloves, black jeans, black shoes, golden eyes, fair skin, and sunglasses. I smiled and put the stylus back where it was before both the screen and the stylus disappeared, looking down at myself to see that I was who I designed. I took a deep breath and a step forward, and giggled as a breeze blew past me. I looked up through a break in the trees at the sky, watching as the clouds floated by in a way that made me calm. But looking at the sky, I had a thought, a realization. Sky, that was my name. I smiled and looked down, seeing that I was standing near 11 crystals, one of them broken with an amulet near it. I picked up the amulet and put it on, feeling myself rise a bit above the ground as some wind swirled around me to keep me in the air. The other crystals had weird symbols on them, and the broken one had what looked to be an air symbol, so I assumed that I could control air, I could feel it. I picked up the other crystals and floated around, exploring a bit. I found a clearing with a lake and many different flowers in it. I gently put down the crystals and floated into the clearing, making myself a cloud and laying back on it as I stared up at the sky. I sensed that I couldn't touch the ground, or else I would suffocate, so I made sure that I was a safe distance from the ground before laying back. I wondered what the other crystals did, if they would bring more people like me to hang out with so I wouldn't be lonely, but all I could do was wait as I watched the clouds float by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this. I will not be updating this story very often, but I will come back to it when I feel like updating, and when I'm free to do so. Please leave helpful feedback in the comments, and don't say anything mean. Bye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>